SML Movie: Jeffy's Homework Help
'''SML Movie: Jeffy's Homework Help '''is the second episode of fan season 1. It was released 2 days after SML Movie: Charleyy vs Doofy. Plot The scene starts with Jeffy, Junior, Cody, Bully Bill and a few more at school. Jackie Chu the teacher tells the class that hes going to pass out homework for the class, and if they don't pass the homework, he will send a bad email to their parents. Cody is exited, he loves homework. While the rest of the class wasn't sure about this. They flunked alot of Homework and Tests, especially Jeffy, he dosn't want a bad email sent to his parents. He gets in trouble multiple times a month. Back at the SML house, Jeffy passed Mario by the couch, Mario stops Jeffy saying he got an email saying he has homework to do. Jeffy sighs and goes to his room with his homework. 40 minutes later, Jeffy finished his homework. He told Mario, and Jeffy went outside to ride his bike until 10:00 pm when it was time for bed. The next morning back at school, Jackie Chu looked over Jeffy's homework and was upset. He graded it, and sent an email to Mario and Rosalina. at 3:00 when school was over, Jeffy walked home to school. When he opened the door he saw Mario Angry and Rosalina Sad. Mario then shows Jeffy the email saying he failed his homework again. Jeffy understood and felt miserable. Mario sent Jeffy to his room, and Jeffy was still upset. That Mario had a dream that Jeffy failed his, "Special Test" and he was kicked out of school. He lost his helmet and his diaper, his shirt and pants were scrunched up. He was kicked out of the house by all the residents cause they knew he was a failure. Mario woke up realizing it was a dream. But he still wonders if it could happen in real life. The next morning was Saturday, and there was no school. Mario got a call from Jackie Chu, saying that if Jeffy wants to get higher grades, he has to go through some tutoring. Mario agreed and it was settled. Soon there was a knock on the door, Mario opened it and saw Jackie Chu with Mr. Edwards, a teacher who loves to help children. Jeffy was introduced to Mr. Edwards and Jackie Chu said Mr. Edwards will tutor Jeffy after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. A few days later, Tuesday was here and after school Jeffy had a ride from Mario and Rosalina to Edward's House. Jeffy was dropped off and Mr. Edwards Greeted him. The two set to work. Jeffy failed at the first few questions but Mr. Edwards never gave up. He gave Jeffy little hints and Jeffy understood some of them. The video continued with a montage of Jeffy working hard. The music for the montage was Mulan's "I'll make a man of you instrumental". During the montage Jeffy still couldn't understand the problems but they kept going. It then switched to two weeks later, Jeffy has his helmet and diaper off and is working on the questions perfectly. Mr. Edwards was impressed, he then sent out the final question. What is 8 - 4? Jeffy stopped, and he thought, he then said the answer was 8. Mr. Edwards shook his head and said nope. Jeffy still said the answer was 8, but all Mr. Edwards said was, nope. Jeffy got mad and said that the answer was 8. Mr. Edwards still said nope, he also said the answer was 4. Jeffy was angry and started going on a tantrum. He grabbed a chair and threw it across the room, he grabbed glass products and threw them on the ground. He grabbed a hammer and repeatedly banged himself on the head. Mr. Edwards was frightened, he dealt with bad kids but not kids this bad. He ran to the house phone and called 911, saying there's a psycho kid in his house. Brooklyn T. Guy comes to take Jeffy away, along with his partner Simmons. Simmons looks tired, he said Brooklyn T. Guy had to stay with him till he and Sharon find a new place to live, ever since shot street blew up. Mario and Rosalina went back to Edward's house by 8:00, but only to discover Mr. Edwards had sent Jeffy away to a mental hospital. Mario was furious and Rosalina was scared, they drove all the way to the mental hospital. As soon as Mario and Rosalina went in, the MH Guards wont let them in, they said they had to py $100 to get Jeffy out. Mario angrier then ever gave the $100 to the guard saying that's all he got. The guards let them in and Jeffy was taken home. Mario was still furious, because of Mr. Edwards he lost $100, so Jeffy never went to tutoring again. Jeffy still flunks homework and tests, but Mario and Jackie Chu didn't mind cause he flunks them all the time, and Mr. Edwards? Well who knows if we see him again. Characters * Mario * Rosalina * Jeffy * Bowser Junior * Cody * Bully Bill (Cameo) * Joseph (Cameo) * Toad (Cameo) * Patrick (Cameo) * Jackie Chu * Mr. Edwards (Introduction) * Brooklyn T. Guy * Simmons * Sharon (Mentioned) Locations * The SML House * Elementary School * Edward's House * Shot Street (Mentioned) * Mental Hospital Triva * The creator of the fannon series CuldeeFell13 "Cardgrain" had homework help on Wednesdays. * This was the first episode of fan season 1 to have an original character. Transcript (Scene translates to jackie chu behind the chalkboard In school) Jackie Chu: Alright class! Today, you are going to have homework, and if you don't pass the homework, you will get a bad email from your parents. Cody: YES!! Homework is my favorite!! Junior: Aaawww! That sucks!! Jeffy: Man, I hope my parents won't have a bad email from my teacher. Jackie Chu: Stop your whining, I'm gonna pass out the homework while you do it at home. AND TO NOT BE DUMB!! (Jackie chu passes the homework to everybody while class is over) (back at the sml house)